


The Birth of a Mama Bear

by PrairieDawn



Series: The Importance of Choosing the Right Pediatrician [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Spock, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn
Summary: The first in a (probable) series of short pieces chronicling Spock's early childhood through his well baby visits.I noticed that, at least until the destruction of his homeworld, reboot Spock is a little more balanced than his original counterpart was, perhaps just a little bit more comfortable in his own skin.  This series assumes that one of the butterfly effects propagating backward and forward through time included a change in infant Spock's medical care, which had a consequent effect on his social skills.





	The Birth of a Mama Bear

Just because Vulcans claimed to be motivated only by logic, never by emotions or any other basic instincts, didn’t mean that they were identical in their outlook. Sikahr was a Vulcan who rubbed Amanda entirely the wrong way.

“He has been Healer to my family for many years,” Sarek assured her. “Your physician would know little or nothing about Vulcan infants.” The fact that the five separate specialists who consulted on Spock’s case would argue, along with Amanda, that Spock was not a typical Vulcan infant had not been seen as relevant. Sikahr was entirely competent to relate his findings to the specialists and refer Spock to them at need.

Sikahr had seen Spock three times so far, at two days, ten days, and twenty days of age. Amanda didn’t like the way he never quite looked at her, or the way he always addressed questions and advice to Sarek and never to her, and she definitely didn’t like the faint air of distaste with which he handled the most precious object in her personal universe. Yet, for the sake of household peace, she relinquished her six week old infant into his hands. Spock awoke at the jostling, and whimpered a little.

He spoke only to Sarek as usual. “Does he follow objects with his eyes?”

Sarek looked at Amanda, who nodded curtly at him, then he relayed the information to the healer. It was an inefficient and illogical way to conduct an examination of an infant.

The questions went on for some time, concerning his eating habits, sleep cycle, how he and his bowels moved, and were answered in the same roundabout manner. Then without warning the Healer’s hand dropped over her tiny boy’s face.

She started toward him, but Sarek stayed her arm. In her prior experience, doctors did not stick hyposprays in babies, or disrobe them, or poke around in their little baby minds without at least saying something to one of the baby’s parents. She controlled her lividity with difficulty and with just the smallest bit of assistance from her marriage bond.

Sikahr finished and addressed Sarek. “The infant’s parallel processing structures are ill defined, his telepathic centers cannot be detected, and the motor and sensory tracts are difficult to trace properly to cortical regions.”

“So my son is mind-blind?” Sarek said, stiffly. Amanda could hear the disappointment in his voice, though they had discussed this possibility before he was even conceived.

“I fail to see how this infant will develop normally in any way. It may not walk, or speak, or care for itself.”

“Give me my child,” Amanda said. At the rate things were going, she did not trust Sikahr not to euthanize Spock while she stood there. Sikahr passed the baby to her in a perfunctory manner, as if he were handing her a bundle of clothing. She nodded a prim goodbye to both of them and walked out of the low sandstone building, then continued walking until she reached a city garden surrounded by ledges suitable for sitting and feeding an infant.

Spock responded in every way like a baby his age should. He grasped her fingers, looked into her eyes, maybe not for as long as some of the human babies she remembered, but still, and he ate like a champ. His ears were too big for his little head, and his feet too big for his little legs, but that would sort itself in time. He was a unique little person, from his fondness for watching the ceiling fan in his bedroom to his habit, simultaneously annoying and endearing, of rhythmically slapping the center of her chest while he took his bottle. While she waited for her husband she ran through her best and worst case scenarios, not for the baby, but for Sarek’s attitude when she next saw him. Best case, he was as incensed as she was and would understand that she was getting a second opinion, and that this child was never seeing that man again.

Worst case, he believed the old Healer instead of her testimony and the evidence of his own eyes and ears and would ask her to put him away or worse. She didn’t actually know what Vulcans did with severely disabled children, but she had never seen any out on the streets of Shikahr. If he made her choose between him and her child, well, marriage bonds made could be broken.

Sarek did return, just as she finished putting herself back together. He walked briskly, and with the extra bland, “I couldn’t possibly be angry,” face that that indicated barely controlled rage. She stood, turned to plant her feet in his tracks and face him down directly. He looked down at their sleeping son.

She could see and feel him center himself before he spoke. “For the present, we will take Spock to the physician in the alien quarter. I will endeavor to find him a suitable Vulcan healer as soon as practical.”

“I concur with your decision, my husband,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite. Even mostly irrelevant ones reminiscing about babies. I miss my babies, though I won't miss it when Stormageddon gives up the Pull Ups.


End file.
